The PowerRocks Z
by Keili14
Summary: Ellos no se conocen...Nunca quisieron estar juntos, pero ahora este grupo esta atrapado en un hechizo que podría causar la extinción de los humanos... Y lo mejor del caso, solo ellos podrán solucionarlo. A pesar de las diferencias, pues igualdad no existía. Cuenta conmigo, que yo estaré contigo.
1. Desde el comienzo

_**— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo Summer. — ¡Sip, los que recuerden este título, sabrán que esta historia la escribí hace tiempo y elimine de Fanfiction… —Hablo la castaña. —Pero tuve una buena razón para hacerlo. —Hace una pausa, sonriendo con entusiasmo. — ¡Aquí estamos con una nueva versión de esta historia completamente distinta! —Da unos leves saltitos. —Estoy muy feliz porque… pase por varios cambios hasta terminar con esta versión final… —Termina por decir. — ¡En fin! Aclaraciones…**_

* * *

 _ **Atención**_

\- Mundo Alternativo.

\- Song-fic

\- Los nombres son cambiados |Utilizan los de Swap the Roles|

\- El resumen del siguiente capítulo solo será unos versos que aparecerán.

* * *

 **Desde el Comienzo**

* * *

 _Las_ **sirenas** _son criaturas marinas mitológicas pertenecientes a las leyendas y al folclore, se las representan como hermosas mujeres con cola de pez en lugar de piernas de piernas que moraban en las profundidades. Se les atribute una irresistible voz melodiosa con la que atraían locamente a los marineros._

 _Contemplemos un cielo azul._

 _El día resplandece con su luz._

 _Las sirenas son doncellas marinas que engañan a los navegantes con su gran belleza y la dulzura de su canto; de la cabeza al ombligo tienen cuerpo de virgen y forma semejante al género humano, pero poseen una escamosa cola de pez, que siempre ocultan en el mar._

 _Soleado mar, disfrutar._

 _Las olas las penas se llevaran._

Esa era la información que le brindaba esa página en Wikipedia, soltó un suspiro aburrida, mientras escuchaba la canción que había buscado en YouTube, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus parpados caían de vez en cuando demostrando el cansancio que tenía por ser las 08:16 de la mañana, exactamente, ya que veía la hora al costado de la pantalla de la computadora que tenía frente a ella. Dio un rápido vistazo al ambiente que la rodeaba, escritorios por todos lados con sus respectivas computadoras conformaban el Salón de Computación de su escuela, sin mencionar a los estudiantes que se juntaban en grupos para charlar un rato antes de que la Profesora hiciera presencia.

 _Todos los días son como un sueño._

 _De las estrellas serás el dueño._

 _El viaje estelar, va a comenzar._

La cual no tardó en llegar, consiguiendo que se quitara los auriculares para prestar atención a la recién llegada, quien no pasó desapercibida por ningún estudiantes ya que cada uno volvió a su respectivo lugar. —Buen día. —Saludo Profesora Isabel, respetuosa. —Me disculpo por la demora. —Hablo, mirando a todos sus alumnos. La chica rubia, asintió levemente al sentir la mirada de la mayor sobre ella, dándole a entender que no era necesario disculparse, por sus adentros agradecía no tener tantas horas de clase, pero eso no lo iba a mencionar. —Bueno, voy a explicar lo que van a trabajar, porque el tiempo no nos favorece y prefiero que lo comiencen a realizar en casa. —Dijo caminando hasta el pizarrón.

La chica de ojos celestes, cerró todas las pestañas que tenía abiertas en su computador, dejando a la vista el fondo de pantalla de la misma. Volteo a ver a la mujer que escribía en el pizarrón _Medio Ambiente_. —Van a trabajar en grupos. —La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto, la idea no le fascinaba para nada, sabiendo que no tenía realmente un grupo fijo al que unirse. —Tienen que ser de seis o siete integrantes. —Anuncia. —El trabajo va a dividirse en tres etapas. Primero, presentaran un informe sobre algún tema que tenga que ver con el medio ambiente. Segundo, traerán un informe sobre los medios de contaminación que lo perjudican y propuestas para evitar que se sigua realizando. —Comienza a explicar. —Y por último, van a hacer volantes, folletos, carteles o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra con la intensión de hacer conciencia. Y van a pegarlos por toda la escuela. Además, van a realizar un discurso, para todos los estudiantes, argumentando sus posturas. —Termino su explicación. La joven de ojos azulados sintió un gran peso colocado sobre sus hombros. —Bueno… —Hablo nuevamente. — ¿Alguna duda? —Pregunta que no respondieron, ningún estudiante pidió explicación alguna, después de todo era bastante claro lo que había que hacer. —Les doy unos minutos para que armen los grupos. —Mira el reloj de su muñequera. —Alguien que anote los grupos en una hoja y me lo entregan al final de la clase. —Al no recibir ninguna queja, decidió sentarse en su escritorio y fijar su atención en la pantalla.

Los estudiantes no tardaron en caminar de un lado al otro buscando formar un grupo con sus amigos o con los más inteligentes, _las estrategias para aprobar._ Soltó un bufido pues no quería hacer ese trabajo, no es como si no le preocupara el medio ambiente pero… sinceramente no le agradaban sus compañeros, o al menos sus _amigos_ , si es que así podía llamarlos, pues ahora mismo ya había sido descartada para el grupo. Sintió una tristeza invadirla mientras todos ya se acomodaban. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la computadora volviendo a leer la información que recientemente había buscado.

Los minutos pasaron y la canción se repetía una y otra vez. Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver a la persona causante. Una pelirroja la observo con curiosidad en su mirada rosada. — ¿Sí? —Pronuncio la rubia, quitándose los auriculares de sus orejas.

— ¿No tienes grupo? —Pregunto la chica de ojos rosados, mientras una azabache de ojos verdosos se acercaba a ellas a paso lento.

Paso su mirada azulada por la pelirroja y luego en la recién llegada y soltó una pequeña risa. —Adivino. —Pronuncio. — ¿Son las _sobrantes_? —Hablo sin medir sus palabras, lo cual causo cierta ofensa en la pelirroja pero una sutil risa en la azabache. —Pues no hay más opción que estar juntas en un grupo. —Hablo nuevamente la rubia proyectando en palabras lo obvio, mientras observaba como las dos chicas acercaban unas sillas y se sentaban a su lado, formando una ronda.

La chica de cabellos oscuros, se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a formar un dialogo. —Faltan tres personas…mínimo. —Recuerda a las dos chicas, mientras miraba el panorama, buscando a alguien que no tuviera grupo. —Deben ser grupos de seis o siete integrantes.

—Es sencillo. —La atención la recibió la pelirroja. —Solo tenemos que buscar a los otros _sobrantes_. —Se levantó de la silla, para visualizar mejor el salón de clases, encontrando a un pelirrojo apartado, escribiendo unos apuntes y descripciones que había buscado en su computadora. —Bueno… —Comenzó a caminar, acercándose al joven, mientras a sentía las miradas curiosas de sus recientes compañeras. —Oye… —Entrelazo su mano en el respaldo de una silla, y la arrastro hasta colocarla al lado del chico. —Oye. —Volvió a pronunciar, esta vez, consiguiendo su atención. — ¿Estas solo? —Pregunta, el chico la miro con incredulidad.

Dejó de escribir y se enderezo un poco. —No. —Contesta sarcásticamente. —Estoy rodeado de amigos… ¿No ves? —Hablo von un tono irónico que parecía hasta cruel, mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor para finalmente posar sus ojos carmesí en la chica otra vez.

La chica de ojos rosados, frunció el ceño, indignada. Pero trato de olvidar la respuesta del chico, después de todo, la pregunta no estaba bien redactada y considerando que la situación de soledad del joven era tan obvia, podría considerarse que su pregunta, sonó muy estúpida. —Bien… ¿Estamos en el mismo grupo? —Pregunta directamente, dirigiendo la mirada a las dos chicas que observaban con curiosidad la escena. El chico pelirrojo dio un rápido vistazo a los integrantes del grupo al que fue invitado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Faltan dos integrantes. —Afirmo el joven de ojos rojizos, volvió a posar su mirada sobre la chica a su lado, la cual no comprendía si había aceptado la propuesta, pues ese gesto demostraba lo contrario. —Aunque, serían tres. —Vuelve a decir, completando el rompecabezas de la pelirroja, esa afirmación le dio a entender que rechazo la invitación. —Haré el trabajo, solo. —Comenta, volviendo a escribir en su cuadernillo.

La pelirroja, lo observa incrédula. —El trabajo es en grupo. —Le recuerda, claramente molesta.

—Observa cuanto me importa. —Anuncia el chico de ojos rojizos, irónicamente. —De todas formas, prefiero estar solo, que estar en un grupo. —Confiesa, esperando a que la joven dejará de molestarlo.

La chica, frunce el ceño aún más que antes. —Oh… lo siento por ti. — Esas palabras dramáticas y claramente sarcásticas, consiguieron la atención del joven pelirrojo, nuevamente. —Estas _obligado_ a ser un integrante de un grupo. —Le menciona. — Y… ¡Qué triste! ¡Eres un sobrante, igual que yo! Así que estaremos en el mismo grupo, te guste o no. —Termina su dialogo, sonriendo complacida al notar que el chico la observaba con enojo.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido frustrado, mientras las dos chicas que faltaban se acercaban para marcar presencia en el grupo. —Bien. —Suelta con un tono disgustado. —Pero no voy a ser el único chico en este grupo. —Anuncia con desagrado. — ¿¡Quién no tiene grupo!? —Grito con cierta molestia pero esperando a que una voz varonil respondiera.

—Yo. —La atención de los _sobrantes_ , fue captada por un azabache que levanto su mano brevemente, estaba sentado en el escritorio que estaba junto a ellos, observando su celular. Despego su mirada verdosa del aparato, para dirigirla hacia los que habían preguntado.

El pelirrojo observo con incredulidad al joven azabache, para luego volver a posar sus ojos rojizos sobre la chica pelirroja. —Aun así, falta alguien más. —En el preciso momento que termino de decir esa oración, la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a un rubio soñoliento. Dio un bostezo, antes de mirar a su alrededor con aburrimiento, pero al notar como los estudiantes se reunían en grupos específicos, su expresión perezosa cambio a una confusa.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Hablo aturdido el rubio para sí mismo. Tratando de encontrar una explicación, hasta que sintió unas miradas posadas sobre él, observo a las cinco personas que lo miraban con incredulidad.

* * *

El rubio mantenía un gesto aturdido. —Entonces… ¿Somos un grupo? —Pregunto, pasando su mirada por cada uno, los cuales estaban sentados en una mesa, de la cantina. La chica rubia se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. —Bueno… sin ofender, no recuerdo sus nombres. —Hablo con sinceridad. Esto causo cierto disgusto, ya que notaba la poca importancia que ese chico de ojos azulados le daba a sus compañeros.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Dijo el pelirrojo, captando la atención de todos. —Estamos en el mismo curso. —Comento el chico de ojos rojizos demostrando su irritación. El rubio lo miro con incredulidad, dando a entender que aunque le dijera eso, no recordaría sus nombres por arte de magia. —Está bien, **Cody**. —Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. —Yo soy **Alexis**. —Se señaló a sí mismo, para luego señalar al azabache. —Él es **Exequiel** , esa piojosa… —Volteo a ver a la pelirroja, señalándola igualmente. —Ehm… olvide tu nombre. —Confiesa Alexis, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar, restándole importancia.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño, ofendida. —Soy **Lianna…** cretino. —Lo insulta la chica, cruzándose de brazos, ese insulto no pasó desapercibido, ya que Alexis voltea a verla con enojo.

—Insoportable.

—Egocéntrico.

—Fastidiosa.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Estúpida!

— ¡Basta! —Grita Exequiel, cortando la pelea absurda que estaban teniendo. —Parecen unos niños. —Susurra, procurando que no lo escuchen. —Tú eres **Allison**. —Voltea a ver a la azabache, la cual asiente con su cabeza, y luego voltea a ver a la chica de ojos azulados. —Y tú eres **Sabrina**. —Termina por decir, para posar su mirada en Cody, quien le sonrió sutilmente, ya que su duda había sido resuelta.

Sabrina suelta un suspiro, acomodándose en su lugar. —Primer asunto a discutir. —Hablo, consiguiendo la atención de todos. — ¿Qué tema vamos a elegir? —Pregunta observando a todos. Ninguna respuesta surgió, al parecer nadie tenía activo el cerebro en ese momento. —Yo estaba pensando que podría ser de los animales… —Propone la chica de ojos azulados, pensativa.

Cody coloco sus manos en la nuca y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. —O podría ser sobre la tala de los árboles. —Hablo el rubio. Una risa se escuchó por parte del azabache, el chico de ojos azulados lo voltea a ver, incrédulo. — ¿Qué es gracioso?

— ¿Se te ocurre de que hablar específicamente? —Pregunta con socarronería, logrando un disgusto en el rubio. —Y el de los animales no está mal. Hay muchos temas sobre los cuales informar. — Halaga Exequiel, recostándose sobre el escritorio.

Allison refunfuña a lo bajo. —No creo que los animales cuenten como medio ambiente. —Hablo. —O eso creo… —Dice dudosa. —Después de todo… lo que ella espera es que hablemos de la contaminación, no de la extinción. —Menciono, consiguiendo un descarte de esa idea por el momento.

—Y bueno… La tala de árboles es un problema ambiental. —Volvió a comentar el rubio. Esta vez la chica pelirroja hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

Lianna empezó a argumentar. —Yo creo que lo mejor es hablar sobre el océano. —Propuso. —La contaminación afecta tanto a los animales como a los humanos. —Explico la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

—Tal vez no eres tan estúpida. —Susurro Alexis, pero eso fue escuchado por Lianna quien le dedico una mirada de fastidio.

El pelirrojo al recibirla voltea a verla con una pizca de burla en su mirada. —En verdad eres un idiota. —Le recuerda Lianna con enojo.

— ¿Yo soy el idiota? —Se señala a sí mismo. —Él ni siquiera sabía quiénes somos nosotros. —Señala a Cody, el cual lo observo molesto. — ¿Y me llamas a mí idiota? —Insulta al joven rubio sin sentir compasión.

El rubio lo fulmina con la mirada. —Al menos intento aportar un poco de mi parte, mientras tú solo estas insultando a todos. —Comento Cody, con una expresión de fastidio.

—No comiencen a pelear. —Suplica Sabrina, sintiendo la tensión que se generaba.

Allison solo soltó un bufido. —Sí se pelean, no me importa realmente. —Confiesa la azabache, comentario que escucho la chica rubia.

— ¡Oye! ¡No seas así! —Voltea a verla con molestia en su rostro. —Apenas estamos comenzando el trabajo. —Recuerda Sabrina. —No podemos pelear entre nosotros.

La joven de ojos verdosos la mira incrédula. —No es como si ustedes me importaran realmente. —Declara Allison.

—No empiecen ustedes. —Hablo Exequiel, consiguiendo unas miradas de reproche.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ellos pueden pelear, pero nosotras no! —Dijo Allison.

— ¡No! ¡Ni ustedes, ni ellos! —Grito el azabache con molestia. —Ya dejen de pelear, parecen unos niños.

— ¿¡Y quién te crees que eres!?

— ¡Ya cállate, Idiota!

— ¡Oblígame, Piojosa!

— ¡Ustedes son insoportables!

— ¿¡Podemos dejar de pelear!?

— ¡Sí, por favor! ¡Tenemos que hacer este trabajo!

— ¡Ustedes no se metan!

— ¡Nosotros no tenemos que por que escuchar sus gritos!

— ¡Y no escuches entonces!

— ¡Alexis realmente eres un cretino!

— ¡Y tu un verdadero fastidio!

— ¡Parecen una pareja!

— ¡Una muy insoportable!

— ¡Yo ni siquiera quiero estar aquí!

— ¡Cody, ¿A dónde rayos vas!?

— ¡Si ellos no dejan de gritar, yo me largo!

— ¡Tú te quedas aquí! ¡Y ustedes dejen de pelear!

— ¡Chicos, ya no quiero que peleen!

— ¡Ay Dios…! ¡Qué intensidad! —Grito el azabache completamente irritado, golpeo fuertemente el escritorio con sus manos, consiguiendo un silencio sepulcral en todo el ambiente. Silencio que sus oídos agradecieron. — ¡Ya basta! —Ordeno, levantándose de su silla, causando que esta soltará un ruido molesto al arrastrarse bruscamente con el piso. — ¡No lograremos nada si continuamos así! —Comenta con una mirada fulminante que aterrizo en cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. —No tenemos que ser amigos, ni mucho menos llevarnos bien. —Anuncio, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo. —Terminamos este trabajo, y ni siquiera estamos obligados a saludarnos por los pasillos, ¿de acuerdo? —Finalizo con su dialogo y al no escuchar ninguna oposición. Dejo escapar un suspiro cargado del fastidio que su cuerpo retuvo hace unos momentos.

—Pero… —Todos dirigieron sus miradas al rubio. — ¿De qué tratará el informe? —Vuelve a retomar el tema a debatir, esperando que esta vez hablen como personas civilizadas evitando las absurdas peleas.

* * *

Sintió la brisa salada golpear en su rostro, observo el hermoso panorama que brindaba la playa, a pesar de que el cielo era cubierto por unas nubes oscuras que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia, no contradijo la idea de ir ese lugar para comenzar con el informe que debían entregar a comienzo de semana, a pesar del clima tan horrible, era una mejor idea que todos esos _desconocidos_ vayan a su casa, y al parecer no fue la única de ese grupo en pensar exactamente lo mismo. Entrelazo sus manos contra el barandal, que le brindaba una vista desde lo alto, a su alrededor había mesas con sus respectivas mesas que estaban a servicio libre para el público.

— ¡Lianna! —Escucho su nombre, volteo a sus espaldas para encontrar a Allison. La azabache le sonrío vagamente. La pelirroja sonrío de la misma forma. — ¿Estás sola? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica de ojos rosados asiente con su cabeza. —Llegue hace un rato. —Dijo, tratando de hacer conversación. —Honestamente, me alegra ver a alguien más aquí. —Confiesa Lianna, consiguiendo un gesto confuso por parte de su acompañante, a lo que la pelirroja, contesto rápidamente resolviendo su duda. —Creí que nadie iba a venir y los iba a esperar aquí como una ingenua. —Explico.

Allison soltó una risa. —Es verdad, yo pensé eso hasta que te encontré aquí. —Hablo ella.

—Bueno… al menos alguien vino. —Hizo presencia una tercera persona. Las dos jóvenes observaron a Exequiel, con su semblante serio, que las miraba de la misma forma. Lianna soltó un suspiro aliviado que nadie escucho, tal vez no estaban todos, pero era agradable saber que a pesar de que no tenían el mejor compañerismo, les interesaba realizar este trabajo. — ¿Están esperando hace mucho? —Pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

Allison niega con la cabeza. —Prácticamente, recién llegamos. —Contesta con tranquilidad.

La pelirroja consigue divisar a una persona a lo lejos. — ¡Cody! ¡Por Aquí! —Levanto su brazo al aire, sacudiéndolo como saludo, llamando la atención del mencionado. El rubio se acercó a sus compañeros y levanto su mano por unos segundos, en señal de saludo. —Bueno… Solo falta Sabrina. —Afirma Lianna con toda la confianza del mundo.

Allison la observa, aturdida. —También falta Alexis. —Comenta, recordándole al pelirrojo.

—Como dije… Solo falta Sabrina. —Vuelve a decir Lianna, con un poco más de intensidad. Los presentes simplemente ignoraron el comentario, sabiendo que indagar en ese tema solo empeoraría la poca tolerancia que había entre ellos. Y sinceramente, si el joven pelirrojo no se reunía como habían acordado el día anterior, podría ser buena noticia, al menos no pasarían por la misma escena que sacaban de quicio a todos.

Pero lamentablemente, la vida a veces es injusta, pues el chico faltante llego y escucho el comentario despreciable de la pelirroja, frunció el ceño. —Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte, Lianna. —Hablo el recién llegado con ironía, logrando que la chica de ojos rosados suelte un pequeño grito, al notar su presencia, Lianna dio un giro en ella misma, encontrando que el chico estaba parado detrás de ella. Alexis soltó una pequeña risa al ver su reacción. —Estamos todos. —Hablo nuevamente el joven de mirada rojiza, señalando a la rubia que cruzaba la calle para llegar al punto de encuentro. Un silencio se tomó lugar en el ambiente. — ¿Comenzamos? —Pregunta Alexis.

No tardaron en juntar dos mesas y comenzar a sacar sus cuadernillos y útiles. —Entonces… ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Pregunta Lianna, preparándose para escribir.

— ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la playa? —Propone el rubio, recibiendo unas miradas interrogativas. — ¿Qué? —Cody los mira con aburrimiento. —Vinimos a la playa, porque vamos a escribir sobre el océano, ¿no?

Exequiel lo observa con curiosidad. — ¿Es por esa razón por la cual estamos aquí? —Pregunta el azabache. Cody asiente. —No era necesario.

—Pero es más divertido. —Comenta el joven de ojos azules. —Vamos… tal vez encontremos algo. —Intenta captar la atención de los integrantes de su grupo, pero algunos hacían oídos sordos u otros desviaban la mirada desinteresados. Ante estos gestos, Cody frunce el ceño, disgustado. —Bien, iré solo. —Anuncia, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia las escaleras que te permitían bajar hacia la playa.

Esta acción sobresalto un poco a la pelirroja. —Oigan… ¿No será mejor acompañarlo? —Pregunta Lianna, sintiendo un poco los nervios recorrer su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, dejó sus cosas aquí. —Respondió Allison con tranquilidad y sin darle importancia.

—Y estoy seguro que sabe cuidarse solo. —Esta vez hablo Exequiel, observando su celular.

La chica de ojos rosados observo a la rubia con cierta angustia. Sabrina al sentir esta mirada sobre ella, suelta un suspiro rendido. —Si no regresa pronto, debemos ir a buscarlo. —Propone la rubia.

— ¿Por qué? —Hablo el azabache, con incredulidad, despegando su mirada del aparato.

Alexis dejo caer su libro en la mesa, captando la atención. —Porque si algo le ocurre a ese idiota, la policía nos interrogará a nosotros. —Explica con seriedad en sus palabras, a pesar de que sonó como si fuera una ironía, el joven no había utilizado esa típica tonada burlona que recurría para hacer sus comentarios sarcásticos, lo cual consiguió que los presentes se tensarán al escuchar la posibilidad. Además, considerando que el joven rubio casi nunca sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, una tragedia era una opción con bastante porcentaje a ser un resultado. El chico era un peligro andante, o al menos esa era la reputación que había ganado durante la escuela. Considerando las mil y un maneras de morir en una playa… Desde ahogarse en el mar… hasta golpear su cabeza contra unas rocas.

El pelirrojo al notar la tensión que había generado sus palabras, bufó con resignación. —Vamos. —Ordeno Alexis, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, seguido de los demás que no dudaron en seguir esa orden.

* * *

Caminaron por la playa desolada, sin señales de ninguna persona, pues honestamente, el clima no era favorable para pasar un día en la playa. — ¡Cody! —Grito Sabrina, esperando recibir una respuesta.

— ¿Dónde rayos se metió? —Pregunto Exequiel, observando a todo el panorama. —Estamos perdiendo tiempo en esto. —Recuerda el azabache cruelmente.

Allison suelta un bufido, abrazándose a sí misma, debido a que un viento helado se cruzó en su camino, congelándola por un momento. Sabrina continuaba gritando el nombre del chico faltante cada vez que caminaban unos minutos. — ¡Idiota! —Ese comentario fuer por parte de la pelirroja, que gano la atención. — ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! —Acuso Lianna, sintiendo como la fría agua de mar recorría su cuerpo sin piedad.

El pelirrojo la observo con incredulidad, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, empapados de pies a cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas olas volvían a acariciar la orilla. — ¿Apropósito? —Dijo con molestia. — ¡Sí, claro! ¡Voy a tropezar con la arena a propósito y empujar a la piojosa, solo para fastidiar! ¡Y sabes que, de paso me doy una ducha con agua de mar, porqué me encanta estar congelado! —Redacta con sarcasmo dramático en sus palabras, pero con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. — ¡En serio, eres estúpida! —Reclama Alexis nuevamente.

— ¡Y tú eres un imbécil! —Declaro Lianna, mientras sentía como la azabache le sujetaba el brazo para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Por otro lado, Exequiel se encargó de ayudar al pelirrojo, que acepto la ayuda con fastidio en su mirada, que fue generado por la joven pelirroja. — ¡Y tu una niña irritante! —Acuso con enojo. Los presentes soltaron un bufido, la misma absurda pelea.

— ¡Egocéntrico!

— ¡Fastidiosa!

— ¡Cretino!

— ¡Insoportable!

— ¡Desgraciado!

— ¡Ballena!

Un silencio sepulcral apareció, implantándose con brusquedad y tensando el ambiente de un solo golpe. Los espectadores de la absurda discusión, abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Esperando la reacción que la chica haría a ese insulto. Por su parte Lianna, mantuvo sus labios sellados procesando la intensión de ese comentario, encontrándolo en tan solo unos segundos, miro al chico con un semblante neutral, lo que causo confusión en Alexis, hasta que ella se dignó a contestar con un simple dialogo que generaría una pelea más violenta.

—Te voy a matar.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo comenzara a correr, procurando no morir en manos de esa chica, que perdió la cabeza. Seguido de ellos los demás intentaban alcanzarlos, después de todo, hay una diferencia muy grande entre peleas orales, con las peleas físicas.

Para mala suerte de Alexis, Lianna consiguió alcanzarlo, lanzándose sobre él, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, levantando la arena en el proceso. — ¡Estás loca! —La pelirroja coloca uno de sus pies en la espalda del chico, y entrelaza sus manos alrededor de las muñecas del pelirrojo, comenzando a tironear sus brazos con brusquedad. — ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! —Se queja.

— ¡Esa es la idea, desgraciado! —Responde Lianna con un aura de odio, sin dejar de tironear. De un momento a otro, Alexis se voltea, obligando a la chica que suelte el agarre. Esta se sentó bruscamente en su estómago, logrando que el pelirrojo vuelva a soltar un quejido adolorido. Alexis frunció más el ceño con enojo, y comenzó a tironear el cabello de la chica, consiguiendo que ella gritara adolorida. — ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! —Exige Lianna.

— ¡Que seas una chica, no significa nada para mí! —Confiesa, tironeando el cabello de la chica sin sentir remordimiento. Lianna llevo sus manos al cuello del chico y comenzó a estrangularlo. — ¡Ugh! ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? —La pelirroja presiono con más fuerza. A pesar de las intenciones obvias, la joven no presionaba con la intensión de dejarlo sin aliento. Alexis tironeo que más fuerza, causando que la chica se inclinara de golpe hacia adelante, chocando sus frentes en un solo impacto. Ambos soltaron un quejido adolorido, sosteniéndose la zona afectada y separándose brevemente.

Dieron por finalizada la pelea, mientras mantenían unas miradas de odio mutuo en sus ojos, que no despegaban de su rival. —Te odio. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un disgusto al sentir la innecesaria coordinación.

— ¿Vas a quitarte? —Pregunto Alexis, con expresión molesta, levantándose bruscamente, pero eso no consiguió que la chica se moviera, desplazándose hasta sentarse en sus piernas. —Quítate. —Exigió, pero la joven pelirroja lo seguía observando con seriedad. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

Lianna lo agarro fuertemente de la chaqueta. — ¿En verdad estoy obesa? —Pregunto con vergüenza. Eso desconcertó bastante al chico frente a ella. — ¡Contesta! —Lo sacudió levemente debido que Alexis no pronunciaba ni siquiera una burla, pidiendo una respuesta honesta. El joven de mirada rojiza, la observo con incredulidad, pero al notar los ojos cristalinos que Lianna estaba adquiriendo se sobresaltó internamente. Desvió la mirada para posarla en el mar. — ¡Contesta, idiota!

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Volvió a posar sus ojos en ella. —Solo fue un insulto. —Comento con desesperación. —Ya, quítate. —Se removió en su lugar, tratando de sacarla de encima.

— ¡Contesta!

— ¿¡De todas las personas porque quieres que yo te responda!?

— ¡Porque tú lo dijiste!

— ¡Fue un insulto! ¡Como todos los demás!

— ¡Solo dime si es verdad o no!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¿¡Por qué no!?

— ¡Porque…! —Soltó un bufido con enojo. Desvió la mirada con fastidio. — ¿No vas a quitarte hasta que sea honesto, verdad? —Pregunto Alexis, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la chica, a lo que Lianna asintió con su cabeza. —Bien. —Respondió Alexis con brusquedad.

La pelirroja espero pacientemente a que el chico dejará su orgullo por un momento, para contestar a esa duda que él, le había generado y le comenzó a molestar la posibilidad de que sea verdad y entre en un estado de depresión.

—Físicamente hablando… —Balbuceo, sintiendo como estaba cometiendo una traición a sí mismo. —Luces increíblemente hermosa. —Hablo con sinceridad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lianna parpadeo un par de veces aturdida. — Ahora, quítate.

La pelirroja sintió un alivio pero otra duda cruzo por su cabeza. — ¿Piensas que soy hermosa?

— _Demonios… Demasiado honesto._ —Pensó el chico de mirada rojiza, sintiendo un escalofrió. — ¡Ya, quítate! —Se movió bruscamente, esta vez consiguiendo que la chica se moviera, liberando sus piernas, se levantó de golpe, retrocediendo un poco de la chica, la cual lo observaba con curiosidad. Esa mirada solo logró que él sintiera la tensión trepar por su espalda.

—Hola. —Saludo una tercera persona, quien recibió la atención. — ¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunto Cody, mirando a los dos jóvenes. — ¿Y porque están tan sucios? —Hablo otra vez, recordándoles que estaban empapados y cubiertos de arena.

Lianna se sacudió un poco la ropa, dejando caer arenillas de esta. —Estábamos buscándote. —Contesto la pelirroja, ignorando lo sucedido anteriormente. En ese momento los demás hicieron presencia.

—Bueno… —Hablo Allison respirando agitada. —Al menos…no ocurrió ningún homicidio… —Hablo la azabache, mirando a los pelirrojos, desvió su mirada para ver al rubio. —O suicidio. —Ese comentario le causo una expresión de confusión en Cody, pero prefirió no buscarle una explicación a eso.

El rubio sonrió con entusiasmo. —En fin… ¡Encontré algo! —Anuncio con diversión. Todos se miraron con curiosidad, después de todo, ya no tenían nada que perder y tal vez podría ser interesante saber que es esa cosa tan fascinante que encontró el rubio de ojos azulados. — ¡Vengan!

* * *

 _Siguiente Capítulo_

 **Épica Batalla de Rap**

 _Me alegra tanto por ustedes._

 _Parece que los sobrantes se comprenden._

 _Al menos somos razonables._

 _Pues a ti te falla esa parte._

* * *

 ** _Los leo Luego!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	2. Épica batalla de rap

— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo Summer con alegría.— No creo que les importe… pero actualizar dos días seguidos en Fanfiction afecto al clima… al menos aquí… se viene una tormenta… —Comenta con curiosidad. — ¡Bueno! ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Épica Batalla de Rap**

* * *

— ¿Cómo rayos encontraste este lugar? —Pregunto el azabache mientras seguía al rubio que estaba frente a él, liderando el camino. Observaba el panorama, el cual era una cueva submarina que se encontraba en una zona desolada de la playa. Las paredes de piedra cubiertas moho por culpa de la humedad, estaban llenas de símbolos como si de jeroglíficos se trataran.

El chico de ojos azules se encoje de hombros sin saber que responder. —No sabía que había una cueva submarina cerca de aquí. —Confeso Sabrina, contemplando el lugar, asombrada.

—Yo tampoco, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que podemos entrar a este lugar, si como dice el nombre es _submarino_? —Hablo la azabache, confundida, sin dejar de avanzar por la cueva, sintiendo como sus pies removía el agua que se interponía en su camino.

Lianna, se acercó a Allison, sonriendo amigable. —Debe ser por el cambio de marea. —Menciona la pelirroja. —Cuando hay luna llena o luna nueva, la marea aumenta; A esto se le llama _Marea Viva_. Mientras que cuando disminuye se le conoce como Marea Muerta; Ocurre cuando hay luna creciente o luna menguante. —Explica, sonriendo orgullosa, debido a que buscar información por adelantado sobre el océano, había servido para algo.

—Vaya… Al menos tu cerebro está capacitado para mantener información útil. —Ese comentario fue por parte del pelirrojo, que se mantenía a una distancia tontamente alejada del resto. Lianna volteo a ver al chico de mirada rojiza, que le dedico una mirada burlona y maliciosa, mientras que la pelirroja se mantuvo serena, sostuvo las miradas de ambos por varios segundos, tensando e impacientando al joven que no comprendía la razón de contener tanta calma ante su comentario hiriente cuando antes no aguantaba ni una milésima de segundo. Una sonrisa se asomó por la expresión de la chica. — ¿Eh? —Lianna dios unos pequeños brincos mientras se acercaba al chico, sonriéndole tranquilamente. — _¿Qué le pasa? Será que…_ —Sintió como un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente. — _Oh…Oh…_

La pelirroja dejo pasar unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. — ¿Por qué te caemos tan mal? —Pregunto Lianna sin una pizca de sutileza, llamando la atención de todos los integrantes del grupo.

— ¿Uh? —Soltó, aturdido por el comentario. —No es como si fuera el único. —Afirmo, causando un silencio incómodo. La chica de ojos rosados después de esa aclaración, se dedicó a mirar a todos sus compañeros con curiosidad, quienes detuvieron su andar, mientras desviaban las miradas, intentando evitar el contacto visual, sintiendo que así, no se delatarían tanto.

Lianna sintió como una pequeña molestia se instalaba en su pecho, en eso tenía razón, ellos no eran amigos, estaban obligados a convivir para finalizar el trabajo y volver a sus rutinas normales. —Yo realmente no los odios… —Hablo Sabrina, captando las miradas ajenas. —Yo… no tengo amigos. —Confeso, con la mirada azul, clavada en el agua que cubría sus pies. —Las personas que dicen serlo son unas farsantes que siempre se burlan por tener gustos extraños… —Comento Sabrina, apretando los puños con disgusto.

— ¿Gustos extraños? —Pregunto Cody, acercándose un poco a la ronda que se estaba formando a mitad del _pasillo_ de la cueva. —Bueno… yo generalmente estoy solo porque duermo en clases y no soy muy sociable que digamos. —Explicó el rubio, sonriéndole amigablemente.

La azabache soltó un bufido, un poco avergonzada. —Pues… —Balbuceo, las miradas curiosas se clavaron en ella. —A mí me apuñalaron por la espalda cuando hicieron los grupos… —Comento desviando la mirada, disgustada. —Ellas decían que nunca estaba disponible cuando se juntaban, y por eso me excluyeron. —Explico Allison, con molestia.

—Bueno… ya que todos están confesando. —Hablo el azabache de ojos verdes. —Yo solo me aparte de mi grupo. —Comento. —No me gusta fingir con la gente, y detestaba las decisiones que estaban tomando, así que simplemente me alejé de ellos. —Exequiel, soltó un suspiro, resignado.

Lianna sonrió amigablemente. —Pues… yo tuve una pelea con una de mis amigas… y todas se pusieron en mi contra porque… no quería tener la misma opinión que ellas. —Confeso la pelirroja, y para finalizar todos voltearon a ver a Alexis, que se mantuvo callado y con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos con desconfianza. —Vamos, todos hemos hablado. —Animó Lianna, sonriendo.

—Adelante, Alexis. —Hablo Exequiel, captando la mirada rojiza del chico.

—No vamos a juzgarte. —Esta vez, hablo Cody, ambos sonriéndole con confianza.

Ante esos ánimos, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, un poco más relajado. —Bueno… siempre que quieren juntarse conmigo es por mis calificaciones y siempre pretenden que haga los trabajos con ellos para aprobar la materia. —Explico. —Por eso, yo quería trabajar solo esta vez. —Este último comentario lo dijo, observando a la pelirroja que tenía frente a él, la cual se sorprendió brevemente.

—Oigan… —Hablo Lianna, observando a todos con una sonrisa amigable. —Creo que todos comenzamos con desconfianza, por las decepciones que tuvimos. —Hablo la pelirroja. —Pero creo…que… no sería una mala idea intentar darnos una oportunidad, ¿no creen? —Hablo con una pizca de esperanza.

Todos los presentes se observaron entre ellos, dudando un poco por la propuesta. — ¡Sí! —Saltó Sabrina, alegremente, pero al recibir las miradas de todos sobre ella, se avergonzó un poco. —Bueno… sí están todos de acuerdo. —Jugo con el agua que acariciaba la piel de sus pies, causando sonidos agradables.

Allison sonrió con confianza. — ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? —Dijo, antes de borrar su sonrisa. —Por cierto… Discúlpenme por decir que no me importaban ustedes… —Se lamentó abrazándose un poco a ella misma.

—Yo también lo siento… —Esa disculpa causó sorpresa en todos los presentes, ya que provenía del chico de ojos rojizos. —Perdónenme por tratarlos tan mal, en especial a ti. —Fijo su mirada en Cody, que se sobresaltó un poco, confundido por la disculpa. —Ayer te llame idiota, lo siento. —Hablo con honestidad, consiguiendo una amplia sonrisa en el chico rubio, causando que Alexis sonriera de igual manera.

El rubio dio un pequeño brinco. — ¡Bien! —Todos voltean a verlo. — ¡Ya estamos llegando al final de la cueva! —Comienza a correr con pura euforia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Grito Sabrina, comenzando a correr junto con la azabache.

Cody voltea a verlos un momento. — ¡Rápido! ¡Esto es genial! —Afirmo, consiguiendo que el resto empiece a correr, tratando de seguir el paso del rubio.

* * *

Un pedestal con varios símbolos decorados, era lo que se encontraba al final de la cueva, podía contemplarse como en la punta de la piedra, sostenía un cristal transparente. Los ecos de pisadas se hicieron escuchar por toda la cueva, junto con algunas respiraciones agitadas. — ¿Esto es lo que nos querías mostrar? —Pregunto Allison, mirando el pedestal que tenían frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué significarán todos estos símbolos? —Pregunta Lianna, contemplando los dibujos que seguían por toda las paredes de la cueva.

Alexis miro por un momento a la pelirroja, antes de voltear a observar los símbolos. —No estoy muy seguro… —Hablo, acercándose a la chica. —Pero varios de esos símbolos parecen ser representaciones de la luna… —Hablaba el chico de mirada escarlata, mientras señalaba los signos específicos. —El mar… y ¿Uh? ¿Sirenas? —Termino por decir confundido, Lianna dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, sonriéndole tímidamente. Esta acción, causo que el chico desvíe la mirada, levemente avergonzado.

— ¡Cody, no toques nada! —La _pareja_ , salió de la burbuja que habían creado, debido a la advertencia que se le había aclamado al rubio. —Es mejor que no te acerques mucho a esa piedra. —Era Exequiel, quien le estaba pidiendo al chico de ojos azules que se mantuviera alejado del pedestal.

Cody soltó un bufido molesto. — ¿Realmente crees que pasará algo si lo tocó? —Pregunto incrédulo. —Esto no es un templo o una tumba, y no soy Lara Croft, no ocurrirá nada de eso. —Hablo con un tono divertido.

— ¿Ese cristal podría ser una piedra preciosa? —Pregunta Sabrina, acercándose al rubio, contemplando el pedestal con más detalle.

Allison mira al azabache. — ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? —Pregunta con curiosidad, al notar la mirada confusa y desconfiada.

El joven de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro, antes de hablar. — ¿No les parece extraño… que… un pedestal con un cristal impregnado este dentro de una cueva llena de símbolos extraños y que…?

—…Nadie en esta ciudad lo sepa. —Completo Alexis, quitándole las últimas palabras al Exequiel. —Sí, es muy extraño. —Apoyo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Cuidado! —La voz de angustiosa de Sabrina, sobresalto a todos, ya que el chico de ojos azules, tropezó con unas piedras, tambaleándose hasta recargarse bruscamente sobre el pedestal para no caer al agua.

Todos sueltas un pequeño grito, sobresaltados, la piedra de cristal se ilumino por unos segundos para luego causar unas ondas sonoras que fueron transportadas por el agua, y a la vez causando un extraño escalofrío en todos los presentes. — ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —Pregunto Allison de forma alterada.

—Eso fue muy extraño. —Hablo Lianna, sintiendo como una energía extraña recorría su cuerpo. Observo su cuerpo, buscando algún cambio que pueda haber generado aquel acontecimiento, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Una mano se posó sobre la de ella, entrelazándola. — ¿Uh? —Volteo a ver al responsable encontrándose con el joven de ojos del color de la sangre.

— ¡Es mejor irnos! —Ordeno Alexis, antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente, llevándose a la pelirroja consigo, mientras los demás obedecían lo dicho, escapando de la _escena del crimen_.

* * *

Entre las olas, se divisaron algunas aletas salir a la superficie, para luego volver a desaparecer, dando paso a algunas cabezas que se asomaron desde el agua, las siluetas desconocidas vigilaron por breves segundos a los jóvenes que corrían por la playa, terminando por sumergir nuevamente al inmenso mar.

* * *

Cerró su libro, junto sus útiles y los guardo en su cartuchera, terminando por empacar todo en su mochila. —Ehm… —Soltó la chica a su lado, volteo a ver a la rubia de ojos azules. — ¿Hacemos un grupo en WhatsApp? —Pregunto Sabrina con timidez, escondiendo un poco su rostro con su celular.

— ¡Claro! —Responde Lianna, sacando su celular y comenzando a crear el dichoso grupo en la aplicación. Mientras cada uno levantaba sus cosas, para comenzar a caminar por la acera, observaban sus celulares donde tenían el siguiente mensaje:

 _¡Lianna te ha añadido al Grupo!_

Alexis suelta una carcajada discreta. — ¿Es el mejor nombre que se te ocurrió? —Pregunto divertido, la pelirroja soltó una risa nerviosa. El sonido de notificación volvió a sonar.

 _¡Exequiel ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a: The Team!_

—Uhm… bueno… esta mejor. —Balbuceo Sabrina, sonriendo compasiva. Se mirar0on entre todos sonriendo, aceptando el nombre del grupo, cuando el sonido de notificación, volvió a romper el silencio.

 _¡Cody ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a: The Team Z!_

— ¿Y la Z por qué? —Preguntaron todos a la vez, mirando al rubio, el cual se encogió de hombros.

Cody sonrió divertido. —La Z le da un toque más creativo. —Explica ligeramente sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Olvidando completamente el tema, siguieron con su camino.

La pelirroja sonrió con entusiasmo al notar que la tensión que se sentía hace unas horas atrás, empezaba a disminuir drásticamente. Golpe. Retrocedió un paso por el impacto. — ¡Disculpa, no te vi! —Se lamentó Lianna, observando a la mujer pasar a su lado, ignorándola completamente, con la mirada perdida. — ¿Uh? —La señora siguió con su rumbo, caminando de una forma muy extraña, tambaleándose de vez en cuando y tarareando una canción a sus adentros.

— ¿Señora, se encuentra bien? —Pregunta Exequiel, mientras todas las miradas eran clavadas sobre la mujer, que no articulaba ni una sola palabra.

Mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral hasta que la mujer estuvo muy lejos de ellos. —Qué rarita. —Comento Cody, igual de confundido como el resto, ignorando completamente la escena de hace unos segundos atrás, continuaron con su conversación mientras se dirigían a la parada de colectivo para regresar a casa.

* * *

La mujer siguió caminando sin detener su andar a pesar de los varios tambaleos, debido a que sus piernas se enredaban entre sí constantemente. Caminaba sin dejar de tararear una canción.

… _Ven conmigo, a descansar en paz…_

… _Ven conmigo, y el dolor abandonar…_

… _Ven que en la profundidad…_

… _La felicidad no se limitará…_

La melodiosa voz, se adueñó de la mujer, atrayéndola al mar. Las pisadas por la madera del muelle sonaban con un dulce rechinar.

… _Esta alma pura entregar…_

… _No te asustes que en buenas manos estará…_

… _Ven sin miedo debes llegar…_

… _Y la tristeza se esfumará…_

Las olas chocaban contra la orilla del mar, mientras el viento golpeaba a la mujer con crueldad, pero ella no detenía su andar.

… _Esta canción no debes olvidar…_

… _Ven a cantar…Ven conmigo al mar…_

… _Y dormir en un manto de coral…_

Un chapuzón rompía con la canción que sonaba hace unos momentos atrás, y el muelle quedo en completo silencio.

* * *

Soltó un bostezo, mirando su camino que la conduciría hasta la escuela. — ¡Hola Ally! —Soltó un pequeño grito, dando un brinco a la vez, volteo a ver al azabache con molestia, el cual al recibir aquella expresión, soltó una risa divertida. — ¿Te asuste? —Pregunto Exequiel con incredulidad.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —La chica soltó un bufido. —Fue una buena idea crear el grupo. —Admitió intentando crear una conversación mientras no detenían su andar.

Exequiel sonrió como respuesta, asintiendo. —Sí, fue más sencillo hacer una video llamada y que cada uno lo haga en su casa. —Hablo. —Debo admitir que pensé que hacer este trabajo iba a ser una tortura. —Confeso, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

—Yo también, no te sientas culpable. —Dijo Allison amablemente. —Hoy tengo la tarde libre, así que podríamos juntarnos —Hablo, mirando al cielo pensativa.

El azabache se detuvo un momento, causando que la chica repita la misma acción, confundida. — ¿El Team Z o solo nosotros dos? —Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, con una inocencia fingida.

Allison analizo las palabras del joven por unos segundos, tratando de no equivocarse en lo que había escuchado. — ¿Acaso tu…? —Balbuceo un poco, la chica de ojos verdosos.

Sonriendo con diversión, el joven colocó sus manos en su cadera, observándola con picardía. —Pues yo estoy disponible para lo que quieras. —Comento, antes de guiñarle un ojo, consiguiendo un sutil sonrojo por parte de la azabache.

Allison soltó una risa sarcástica. —Voy a pensarlo… —Balbuceo con un tono misterioso. Desvió la mirada, ocultando su entusiasmo, topándose con una tienda de electrónica que exhibía televisores. — ¿Uh? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar el canal de noticias, informando sobre una serie de suicidios ocurridos el fin de semana. La azabache se sobresaltó al notar que esto ocurría en…

—Nosotros estuvimos ahí. —Recordó Exequiel, completamente sorprendido al igual que Allison, ambos no despegaban la vista de la pantalla.

* * *

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, con la intensión de dormir, no le importaban para nada los bullicios que causaban sus compañeros, utilizando sus brazos como almohadón, cerró lentamente sus ojos…

— ¡Cody! —El mencionado soltó un grito, despertando de repente. — ¿¡Viste las noticias!? —Cuando por fin su visión dejo de estar borrosa, divisó a la pelirroja frente a él, que se había sentado un pupitre adelante.

Soltó un suspiro, calmando los nervios. — ¡Casi me matas, Lianna! —Se quejó Cody, con molestia.

— ¡Esta por todos lados! —Balbuceo ignorando las quejas de su amigo, metió su mano en la mochila, buscando su celular.

Cody recargo sus brazos nuevamente sobre el pupitre. — ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Pregunto su acompañante sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

— ¡De los suicidios! —Aclaró, mostrándole la noticia en su celular. —Esto es muy malo. —Comento cuando el rubio sostuvo el aparato entre sus manos, leyendo en enlace de la noticia.

De un momento al otro el pelirrojo se sentó en el pupitre junto a Lianna. — ¿Se dieron cuenta? —Hablo haciendo presencia. —Todo esto comenzó cuando nosotros…

— ¿¡Será nuestra culpa!? —Pregunto Sabrina apareciendo de repente, con una expresión angustiada. La rubia se sentó junto a Cody, dejando su mochila colgada en la silla, esta acción la realizaba a la vez que Lianna comenzaba a excusar…

— ¡No te asustes, Sabrina! No necesariamente sería nuestra culpa… Puede ser una coincidencia. —Hablo la joven de ojos rosados, con una esperanza muy ausente. En ese momento los dos integrantes faltantes entraron al salón, y al encontrar a su grupo, caminaron directo hacia ellos.

La chica rubia volteo a verla con preocupación. —Escuchen. —Hablo Cody, captando la atención. — _Según los testimonios, afirman escuchar una dulce voz que los atrae al mar._ —Hace una pausa. — _Hasta encontrar la solución a este problema, está estrictamente prohíbo acercarse a la playa._ _Todos los locales serán clausurados y las casas de familia serán trasladadas para mantener la zona completamente desolada y de esta manera evitar que se realicen más suicidios._ —Finalizo. Los lloriqueos de Sabrina se hicieron presentes.

—Esto es nuestra culpa, todo esto comenzó cuando nosotros irrumpimos en aquella cueva. —Afirmo Sabrina con desesperación.

Allison apretó los puños con disgusto. — ¿Por qué piensas que es nuestra culpa? —Pregunto la azabache. La chica dio un giro en sí misma para buscar algo en su mochila, sacando una Tablet.

— ¿Qué haces con eso en la escuela? —La pregunta esta vez la hizo Alexis, aturdido observando el aparato.

La chica de ojos azulados, soltó una risa nerviosa. —Me gusta ver los desfiles de moda en alta definición, además de que capta mejor la señal de wi-fi. —Explica rápidamente. —Escuchen, cuando Alexis dijo que los símbolos en las paredes eran sobre la luna, el mar y las sirenas. —Hablo Sabrina. —Comencé a investigar un poco, y descubrí que aquella piedra en el pedestal es conocida como la Piedra Lunar. —Muestra una página donde había imágenes del pedestal que habían visto ayer. —Cuenta la leyenda que esta piedra tenía cautivo un poder que permitía controlar a las personas y obligarlas a cumplir sus comandos.

—Okey… —Balbuceo Cody. — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando? —Pregunto sin terminar de comprender la situación.

Sabrina, busca otra página. —A eso voy… —Mostró otra página donde hablaba de las sirenas. —Las noticias afirman que los suicidas escuchan una dulce voz que los guía hacia el mar. —Recuerda. —Estos hechos ocurrían muy seguido hace varios años atrás.

— ¡Es cierto! —Apoyo Allison. —En las leyendas de piratas. —Comento, comenzando a entender la explicación de Sabrina. —Las sirenas hipnotizaban a los tripulantes y los obligaban a…ahogarse en el agua… —Ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar, armando el rompecabezas.

La chica de ojos azulados, asintió con energía. — ¿Ahora comprenden? Si mi hipótesis es real, la Piedra Lunar mantenía cautivo el poder hipnótico que las sirenas utilizaban para controlar a los humanos… —Explico con rapidez.

—Estas diciendo que nosotros… —Balbuceo Exequiel.

— ¡Es probable que nosotros liberamos ese poder por accidente! —Saltó Lianna, entrando en desesperación.

Alexis negó con la cabeza varias veces. — ¡Esperen! ¡Esos son cuentos para niños! —Intento recobrar la lógica. — ¿Realmente creen que eso es posible? —Todos quedaron pensativos, a decir verdad, era una teoría muy fantástica y demasiado apresurada. —Además, nosotros estuvimos toda la tarde en la playa, y no tenemos deseos suicidas… —Hizo una pausa no muy seguro de sus palabras. — ¿Cierto? —Pregunto, observando a cada uno de sus amigos.

— ¡Gente suicida! —Hablo una chica rubia, soltando una carcajada. — ¿Es una nueva tendencia o qué? —Comento con socarronería.

Los seis integrantes del Team Z, observaron a la chica ignorante con disgusto. — ¡Oye! ¿Tienes las neuronas apagadas o eres así de ignorante? —Pregunto el azabache, llamando la atención de la joven.

— ¿Disculpa? —Soltó ofendida. Mientras todo su grupo volteaba a ver al personaje que había desafiado a una de sus integrantes.

Uno de los chicos, de cabellera albina y ojos rojizos opacos, soltó una risa. —No le hagas caso, Amy. Él es un aburrido, no tiene la capacidad mental que nosotros tenemos. —Hablo con un tono burlesco.

Exequiel frunció el ceño molesto, cuando una mano se instaló en su hombro. —Deberías estar agradecido, Exe. —Comento Alexis, parado junto al azabache. —Se nota a kilómetros que esa capacidad mental es inferior a la nuestra. —Esa afirmación causo molestia en el grupo rival.

— ¿¡Ya se dieron cuenta!? —Hablo otro chico, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos celestes. —El grupo de los sobrantes son amigos ahora. —Aclamó, sonriendo con burla.

Otra chica de ojos marrones y cabellera castaña larga, tomó la palabra. —Ya todos deberían saber, que solo ellos se pueden entender. —Hizo una rima que fue festejada por sus amigos.

—No te sientas la campeona, yo domino esta zona. —Esas palabras, fueron dichas por Lianna que se colocó junto a Alexis, sonriendo con confianza, mientras todos la observaban. —Las rimas son mi vida, las empeño todo el día. Si quieres una competencia, prepárate pues aquí tienes mi presencia. —Rimó con una dominación admirable, y esta vez fue el turno del Team Z en festejar esa victoria asegurada.

Amy se levantó de repente con enojo. —Adelante. —Aceptó el desafío propuesto de la joven pelirroja.

—Cuando quieras, Amy. —Dijo con un tono burlesco. La amiga de Amy, saco su celular y comenzó a buscar un instrumental para comenzar la competencia. La canción no se hizo esperar, mientras el Team Z se miraba entre ellos, preguntándose cómo habían terminado en aquella situación.

 **Lianna**

 _Nivel fácil, eso te ofrezco._

 _Pues mi talento es perfecto._

* * *

Esperaron pacientes a que la rival responda con el mismo nivel de creatividad.

* * *

 **Amy**

 _Muchas gracias, te diré._

 _Me hace reír, tu forma de ser._

 _No te preocupes porque moscas como tú._

 _Aplasto sin piedad con un simple push._

* * *

Lianna presiono los puños con enojo, mientras la rubia chocaba los cinco con cada uno de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Lianna**

 _Huy pobrecita, esta criaturita._

 _Las neuronas no le activan._

 _Será mejor llevarla a un médico._

 _Ups, esperaba ese comentario más discreto._

* * *

Amy dio un paso adelante, con la intensión de responder, pero la pelirroja coloco su mano delante de ella.

* * *

 **Lianna**

 _Te doy un stop._

 _Pues mi show no se acabó._

 _Como estoy de buen humor._

 _Puedo cantar como un triunfador._

* * *

La chica de cabellera castaña se levantó de repente y se enfrentó a la chica de ojos rosados.

* * *

 **Dimitra**

 _Lo siento, si yo me entrometo._

 _Pero en tus reglas no concuerdo._

 _Mostrando el valor que no tienes_

 _Solo para impresionar a los que no te quieren._

* * *

Lianna frunció el ceño enojada, pero esta vez saltó Sabrina, en su defensa.

* * *

 **Sabrina**

 _Habla de impresionar._

 _Permíteme, te voy a iluminar._

 _Ellos nunca te van a apreciar._

 _Porque siempre se basan en falsedad._

* * *

Canto la chica de ojos azules, fijando una mirada fulminante en Dimitra quien se la devolvía con un odio profundo. Esta vez se interpuso el chico de cabellera albina.

* * *

 **Ryo**

 _¡Lo dice la infantil!_

 _Que a sus fantasías no pone fin._

 **Cody**

 _Al menos no finge ser un rey estudiantil._

 _Cuando se puede ver que es un completo imbécil._

* * *

El chico restante del grupo rival hizo su aparición, quedando todos enfrentando al Team Z.

* * *

 **Danny**

 _Ninguno de ustedes nos va a ganar._

 _Por el piso los vamos a dejar._

 **Alexis**

 _¡Quiero ver eso! ¡Ven! ¡Inténtalo!_

 _Pues estas rimas no se acabaron._

 **Exequiel**

 _Todos quedaran asombrados._

 _Pues nadie podrá superarnos._

 **Dimitra**

 _¡Ustedes son los engendros!_

 _Y nadie podrá igualarlos._

 **Allison**

 _¡Ups! Perdona si rompo tu burbuja._

 _Pues en este salón, eres la única bruja._

 **Amy**

 _¡Cuidado con los insultos, muchacho!_

 _Huy, perdona, te confundí, marimacho._

 **Allison**

 _Estas jugando a la lotería._

 _Y acabas de ganar, ¡mi puñetazo, amiga!_

* * *

Cody sostuvo a la azabache, que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la rubia de ojos rosados.

* * *

 **Danny**

 _Este concurso ya es absurdo._

 _Vamos, chicos, ya hemos ganado._

 **Alexis**

 _¿Acaso tu cerebro no ha funcionado?_

 _¡Esta batalla no ha terminado!_

 **Lianna**

 _Hasta que no admitan que somos de lo mejor._

 _Su vergüenza haremos peor._

 _Confiesen que sus pensamientos son un error._

 _Y este show se acabó._

 **Dimitra**

 _¡Ja ja ja! Me haces carcajear._

 _Por una razón, solos están._

 **Amy**

 _Tú eres rarito, tú también._

 _Y cada uno se complementa muy bien._

 **Ryo**

 _¡Atención a todos!_

 _Los sobrantes han llegado._

 **Danny**

 _¡Y ya han demostrado que son un fracaso!_

* * *

Cody fue el primero en lanzarse directo hacia Danny, tirándolo contra el pupitre, con la intensión de golpearlo, en eso intervino Ryo, que fue en ayuda de su amigo, apartando bruscamente al rubio, consiguiendo que Exequiel y Alexis se entrometieran, mientras Amy agarro un cuaderno, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y acercándose al azabache, intentando golpearlo en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —Allison comenzó a tironear el cabello de Amy, alejándola del azabache, pero esta acción causo que Dimitra se entrometa para ayudar a su amiga, consiguiendo que Lianna y Sabrina fueran a socorrer a su amiga, terminando todos envueltos en una pelea.

 **Detención**

Era la palabra que estaba escrita en la puerta, mientras los integrantes del Team Z, esperaban afuera sentados, completamente aburridos. —Admitan… —Hablo Cody, que estaba recostado en el suelo, mientras Sabrina estaba sentada en un banco, recargando su cabeza con sus manos, a su lado estaba Allison, sentada en canasta, mientras Exequiel recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de la azabache, sentado sobre el suelo. Lianna y Alexis estaban sentados junto al rubio. —Tienen que admitir… que se lo merecían. —Afirmo, escuchando las risas algo forzadas por el aburrimiento. — ¡No me arrepiento de nada! —Aclaro, levantando sus brazos con entusiasmo.

—Estamos esperando aquí, desde hace 30 minutos. —Recordó Allison.

El rubio deja caer bruscamente sus brazos contra el suelo en un bufido molesto. —Bueno… tal vez un poco.

* * *

 _Siguiente Capitulo_

 **Teoría del Canto**

 _Escucha los sonidos._

 _Que están emitidos._

 _A tu vida harán vibrar._

 _Esto acaba de comenzar._

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Nos leemos Luego!**

 **¡Bye!**


	3. Teoría del canto

**.**

* * *

— ¡Hola! —Saludo Summer con entusiasmo. —Rayos… ¿Tres días actualizando en Fanfiction? —Summer suelta un suspiro asombrada. — ¡Es un Record! —Señala la pantalla. — ¡Y esta actualización es por ti, Maniaca Muajaja! —Summer da unos leves brincos. — ¡Gracias por siempre dejar comentarios! En especial si son largos, disfruto leyéndolos —Suelta una risa. —Por cierto… Este saludo es solo para ti. —Anuncia con alegría, pero cambia su expresión de repente. —No mi saludo….

— ¡El mío! —Aparece Cody de repente. — ¡Hola Maniaca Muajaja! —Saluda sacudiendo sus brazos y sonriendo radiante. —Summer me ha dicho que eres muy fan de mí.

—No lo digas así… —Susurro Summer, observando al chico rubio.

— ¿Cómo lo digo entonces? —Pregunto Cody incrédulo.

—Bueno… —Ignorando la pregunta. —En honor a ti, nadie va a lastimar a Cody en _esta historia_ , lo juró. —Promete con honestidad.

Cody, picotea ligeramente el hombro de Summer. — ¿Y qué hay de _La Venganza de las Chicas_?

—Shh… Jure no lastimarte en _esta_ historia… —Susurro. — ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Teoría del Canto**

* * *

 _30 Minutos…_

 _._

 _60 Minutos…_

 _._

 _90 Minutos…_

 _._

 _100 Minutos…_

 _._

— ¡Estoy cansada! —Grito Lianna de repente, despertando a todos sus acompañantes. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar aquí? —Pregunto la pelirroja, con una desesperación reflejada en su rostro.

Exequiel despego su cabeza de la almohada, que en este caso eran las piernas de Allison, estirando sus brazos con la intensión de desvelarse un poco. —Ya van a pasar dos horas desde que estamos aquí… —Informó el azabache con cansancio.

—Entiendo que nosotros nos metimos en problemas… ¡Pero no nos pueden hacer esperar tanto! —Lianna ya comenzaba a entrar en alteración por el aburrimiento. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta que decía _Detención_ , ante esta acción el pelirrojo la imito.

Alexis se colocó frente a la chica de ojos rosados. —No creo que sea buena idea… —Aclaró el chico, interfiriendo el paso de la joven, Lianna rodó los ojos y aparto al pelirrojo, golpeando la puerta con impaciencia. —Bueno… haz lo que quieras. —Comento con molestia, al ser ignorado.

— ¡Disculpe, Directora Bella! —Llamo a la mujer con cortesía, esperando unos segundos sin tener respuestas, volviendo a golpear la puerta. — ¿Directora, se encuentra aquí? —Pregunta Lianna, aturdida. Volteo a ver al pelirrojo que mantenía la misma expresión confusa que ella, y pudo observar de reojo como los demás se acercaban a ella, esperando alguna respuesta. Sin hacerse esperar, colocó su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente, asomándose con cautela, verificando la presencia de la mencionada, sin encontrar rastro de ella. — ¡Ni siquiera está aquí! —Afirmo la pelirroja con indignación.

La chica rubia suelta un bufido. — ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta Sabrina con aburrimiento. Lianna echó un vistazo en cada uno de sus amigos, antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de su obligación en cumplir con el _castigo que no le asignaron_.

—Esperen aquí. —Pidió Lianna. —Iré a preguntarle a la Vicedirectora, si debemos seguir esperando, o si ella nos _asigna nuestro castigo_. —Explico volteando a verlos. —Porque la espera me desespera. —Finalizo con impaciencia.

Volvió con su misión, el pelirrojo soltó un bufido antes de comenzar a caminar para seguirle el paso. —Voy contigo. —Comento, sin permitir que diera alguna propuesta, que nunca recibió. Después de algunos minutos, en lo que llegaron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de la Vicedirectora. Unos leves golpes en la puerta que esta origino el pelirrojo se hicieron presentes. — ¿Vicedirectora, se encuentra aquí? —Pregunto Alexis, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Pero nada, ninguna voz contesto del otro lado, ambos se miraron, aturdidos. ¿Estarán en alguna reunión? ¿Habrá ocurrido algún accidente? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos? —Esa voz apareció en sus espaldas, al voltear, se encontraron con el preceptor. —Si están buscando a los directivos, les aviso que no pueden atender a nadie en estos momentos. —Explica el hombre con amabilidad. — ¿Puedo saber que necesitan? —Pregunta nuevamente.

Lianna y Alexis se miraron, preguntándose mentalmente quien de los dos contestaría. —Es que nosotros… —Una pausa. — Lo que pasa es que… —Otra pausa. —Explícale tú. —Finalizaron, consiguiendo una risa por parte del preceptor, ambos desviaron la mirada levemente avergonzados.

—Nosotros tuvimos una pelea con otros de nuestros compañeros… —Explico Lianna.

—Nosotros dos y también Allison, Sabrina, Exequiel y Cody. —Comento el pelirrojo.

—Sí… hace más de dos horas que estamos esperando a nuestro _castigo_ , pero la Directora no aparecía, entonces queríamos saber… —Balbuceo la chica de ojos rosados.

El hombre, colocó sus manos en alto, diciéndoles verbalmente que no necesitaban explicar más. —Escuchen, haremos esto. —Hablo. —Ahora, no tiene sentido que sigan esperando porque nadie los va a llamar, vuelvan a su salón, y cuando los directivos estén disponibles, verán que ocurrirá con su problema. —El preceptor les sonrió con amabilidad. — ¿Okey? —Ambos jóvenes asintieron en afirmación. —Bien, vuelvan a clases. —El hombre siguió con su deber, entrando a un salón de clases.

—Bien. —Hablo Alexis, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. —Pues vámonos. —Dijo sonriendo con sinceridad. Lianna retrocedió unos pasos con temor. — ¿Qué? —Pregunto confundido ante su reacción.

La chica de ojos rosados, lo observo con detenimiento. —Me estas sonriendo. —Confeso con asombro. —Y es una sonrisa sincera… —Explico sin salir de su sorpresa, causando que el chico la observe aturdido, soltando un ligero _¿Eh?_ —Me gusta esa sonrisa. —Comenta Lianna, sonriendo con alegría.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!? —Suelta Alexis sintiendo sus mejillas arder. — ¡No digas tonterías! Lo dices como si yo nunca sonriera. —Hablo con indignación.

Lianna negó con la cabeza energéticamente. —No es por eso. —Aclaró, sin dejar de sonreír. —Es que generalmente estas molesto… Y es genial ver que no te esfuerzas en hacerlo. —Explica tímidamente, causando que el chico la observe con curiosidad. —Sé nota que ahora te sale con naturalidad. —Termina de explicar sin abandonar su sonrisa de felicidad, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo suelte una risa divertida, volviendo a sonreír, Lianna se sonrojo levemente, por la expresión que el joven a su lado le había dedicado.

—En fin… —Balbuceo el pelirrojo. — ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto con tranquilidad, a lo que Lianna asintió eufóricamente.

* * *

 _11:26 AM_

Allison observaba al rubio que tenía frente a él, quien dormía plácidamente. —Quiero despertarlo. —Anuncia, teniendo como receptor al azabache, que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Para qué? No se está perdiendo de nada. —Respondió Exequiel, jugando con sus lápices mientras a su lado estaba Lianna, que trajo su silla y del otro lado junto a Allison se sentó el pelirrojo. Y la faltante, permanecía en su lugar, observando a todos sin dificultad ya que estaba delante del azabache.

La chica de ojos verdes suelta un bufido cansada. — ¡Pero estoy aburrida! —Aclamó con molestia. —Y tampoco tenemos clases porque los profesores no aparecen. —Dijo Allison, recordando lo obvio, y así como lo dijo era… Ya pasaron tres módulos, contando el primero, que ningún profesor entro al aula, los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón simplemente charlaban entre ellos, esperando lo que no llegaba.

Sabrina sacó su Tablet, que estaba bajo su pupitre. — ¿No les parece extraño todo esto? —Pregunto la rubia. —Además… ¿Notaron que algunos de nuestros compañeros ya no están? —Informo, consiguiendo que las miradas curiosas de sus amigos se posaran en los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, confirmando lo dicho por la chica de ojos azulados.

—Esto es muy malo… —Susurro Lianna a sus adentros.

Exequiel, desvió la información resiente, tratando de ignorar la situación que estaba pasando al recordar un tema en particular. —Oye, Lianna. —Captó la atención de la mencionada. — ¿Tu escribes poesía o algo así? —Pregunto Exequiel con curiosidad. —Las rimas que decías estaban muy bien pensadas. —Halaga sonriéndole con confianza.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió entusiasta. —Me gusta escribir de vez en cuando… Tengo un cuadernillo lleno de letras. —Comento Lianna, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza pero manteniéndose orgullosa.

Todos se mantuvieron atentos a la conversación. —Eso es genial porque… Yo tocó la guitarra… y creo que podríamos crear buenas canciones. —Propuso Exequiel emocionado por la idea.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Hablo Lianna, asombrada. — ¡Claro! —Acepto sin pensarlo demasiado. — ¡Eso sería increíble! —Al terminar ese dialogo, el preceptor entró al salón.

La atención de todo el alumnado se dirigió hacia el recién llegado. —Escuchen… Hoy ya no se dictarán clases por el resto del día. —Anuncio el hombre. —Son circunstancias especiales, así que por favor, llamen a sus padres por el celular, si no pueden comunicarse, vayan a receptoría. —Hizo una pausa. —Guarden sus cosas, acomoden el salón y podrán irse cuando quieran. —Al finalizar esa aclaración, todos quedaron callados, algunos aliviados y otros angustiados por las desconocidas razones de tan repentina situación. —Que tengan buen día. —Se despidió sonriendo amablemente, antes de salir del salón, nuestros protagonistas se miraron confundidos mientras juntaban sus cosas lentamente. Lianna volteo a ver al pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros, sin saber responder a su duda.

—Oye, Cody… Despierta. —Sabrina comenzó a zarandear cuidadosamente al rubio, intentando que recupere la conciencia.

Unos pequeños movimientos bastaron para que abriera los ojos, soltando un bostezo. — ¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunto Cody, adormilado.

* * *

Nuestro grupo, caminaba por el pasillo sin ninguna prisa. —Oigan… ¿Creen que sería buena idea, volver a ese lugar? —Propuso Allison, logrando que todos detuvieran su andar de golpe, volteándola a ver como si fuera una loca. — ¿Qué? Si nosotros causamos esto… Tendríamos que intentar solucionarlo. —Explica, sintiendo un malestar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo opino igual pero… —Hablo Sabrina. —Como ya saben, si nos acercamos podríamos terminar afectados, y nos suicidaríamos. —Recordó con una pizca de terror en sus palabras.

Alexis se acercó a la rubia. —Sin mencionar… —Captó la atención. —Que toda esa zona esta clausurada, e imagino que no tendríamos oportunidad de entrar. —Hablo Alexis, volvieron con su caminata, llegando a la entrada de la escuela. —Ya, relájense. —Pidió sonriendo con calma. —Tal vez esto solo… es temporal. —Balbuceo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

— ¡Amy! —Ese grito alerto a nuestros protagonistas, que dirigieron su mirada al lugar proveniente de esa voz. La nombrada caminaba con tranquilidad y tambaleando de un lado a otro, tarareando una canción a sus adentros, su amiga, la ya conocida como Dimitra, corrió en su socorro, sin poder lograr atraparla antes de que llegue a la calle, ya que la castaña fue detenida por uno de sus amigos.

El freno de un auto resonó consiguiendo la atención de todas las miradas espantadas de la multitud, mientras el infernal golpe se hizo presente. Los rostros aterrorizados de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y las respiraciones entrecortadas llegaron mientras se encontraba el cuerpo ya desplomado de la hace poco estudiante sobre el pavimento, con varios restos de líquido carmesí decorando el perturbador escenario. El silencio pareció eterno hasta que los gritos horrorizados y desesperantes aparecieron, despertando a nuestro grupo del trance en el que habían entrado.

Exequiel comenzó a sentir nauseas, llevando su mano a su nariz, cubriéndola, tratando de evitar el asqueroso aroma. —No puede estar pasando… —Susurro Allison respirando agitadamente, sin apartar la vista en ningún segundo, mientras Cody camino en un círculo, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, manteniendo esa imagen presente sin ni siquiera verla.

Sabrina cubrió su rostro con terror, intentando olvidar la escena frente a ella, Lianna sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, sintiendo un gran peso que la llevaba al suelo.

 _¿Cómo es eso posible? Hace unos segundos ella estaba viva. Ella respiraba. Ella estaba caminando. Ella está muerta ahora. Ella ya no existe. Y simplemente murió por un golpe que podría haberle pasado a cualquier persona… ¿Así de frágiles somos los humanos?_

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a Alexis, quien fue el responsable de traerla a la tierra. Al observar su expresión sería y comprensiva, dejo caer algunas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

* * *

Dejo la bandeja con las tazas de café sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá, en el cual estaban sentados Allison y Exequiel, en un sillón individual al costado del sofá, estaba Cody, recostando su espalda en el respaldo del mismo. Mientras el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el otro sillón individual, y Lianna se encontraba sentada en el escalón de la escalera, abrazando sus rodillas. —Perdonen… la actitud de mi abuela. —Se disculpó Sabrina, rompiendo el silencio. —Ella no está acostumbrada a que vengan mis amigos a casa… —Explico, jugando con sus manos, sonriendo forzadamente.

—No te preocupes, Sabrina. —Hablo la azabache, dirigiendo su mano a la bandeja, con la intensión de agarrar una taza. Un celular comenzó a sonar, Allison llevó su mano al bolsillo de su short, leyó el número. —Es mi mamá, debo contestar. —Se levantó cautelosamente, y se alejó del grupo, contestando la llamada. — ¿Hola…?

Cody levanto una taza de Café, mirando de reojo a su amiga rubia, quien se abrazó a sí misma con una expresión lamentable. —Oye… Sabrina. —Menciono, consiguiendo captar la rápida atención de la chica de ojos azulados que estaban ligeramente cristalizados. —Sí necesitas llorar, solo hazlo. —Le aviso Cody con una voz compasiva, logrando que ella suelte una risa forzada. —No te vamos a juzgar. —La afirmación fue reforzada cuando Exequiel, negó con su cabeza, antes de darle un sorbo a la cafeína, observándola de reojo, brindándole esa confianza.

—No… no piensan… ¿Qué eso es muy infantil? —Pregunto Sabrina, dudando en realizar dichas acciones.

El azabache dejo de beber, para permitirse dialogar. —Reprimir tus emociones solo empeorará tu estado. —Comenta, antes de seguir con su acción. Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la chica de ojos azulados, cubriera su rostro con sus manos, empezando a lloriquear.

El chico que se mantuvo callado, volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se mantenía sumergida en su mente. Alexis observó las tazas de café, se levantó de su lugar, tomó dos de las mismas con sus manos y camino hacia la joven. Lianna sintió como el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una taza, que ella dudo unos segundos en recibir, hasta que entrelazo la pequeña manija de esta, y llevando el objeto a sus labios, comenzando a beber el contenido. — ¿Estas bien? —Escucho la voz de Alexis susurrar a su lado.

Dejo la taza reposar en sus piernas, mientras la sostenía reprimiendo los nervios. Dejo salir un largo suspiro relajando su tensión. — ¿Tu qué crees? —Pregunto Lianna con una pequeña pizca de diversión. — ¿Recuerdas… cuando dije que me había peleado con una amiga? —Volteo a verlo unos segundos, el chico pelirrojo asintió en respuesta. —Era Amy… —Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el momento. —Ella… se veía tan determinada hace unas horas antes, mientras estábamos peleando. —Hablaba mientras Alexis la escuchaba sin emitir ninguna palabra. —Ella estaba tan viva hace unas horas… —Hizo una pausa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —Y ahora… —Presiono con fuerza su taza, reprimiendo el llanto que estaba a punto de escapar. El chico de ojos rojizos desvió la mirada, sin saber que responder o si realmente tenía que responder.

Allison regresó, guardando su celular. —Mi mamá no creía que estaba en la casa de una amiga… —Hablo, llamando la atención. —Es un poco deprimente, ¿no? —Dijo sonriendo un poco, tratando de animar el ambiente.

— ¿Lianna? —Llamó el pelirrojo, mientras la chica sostuvo la mirada fijada en su taza, perdida en su cabeza.

 _Es evidente que todo comenzó cuando nosotros entramos en esa cueva, nuestras acciones están perjudicando la vida de otras personas… No puedo seguir con esta carga._

La chica cerró sus rosados ojos, mientras bebía el último contenido de la taza. Al acabarla por completo, se levantó de repente. —Voy a volver a esa cueva. —Sentenció, consiguiendo un claro y fuerte _¿¡Qué!?_ Por parte de todos los presentes.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Hablo Alexis, parándose a su lado, mostrando su evidente preocupación.

— ¡Exacto, Lianna! ¡Es un suicidio! —Apoyo Allison al pelirrojo, claramente angustiada como el resto.

Lianna frunció el ceño. —Quieran admitirlo o no, nosotros causamos todo esto desde el momento en el que pusimos un pie en esa cueva. —Afirmó con determinación. —Y gracias a eso… Hay gente que está muriendo… —Miro el piso por un segundo. —Al igual que Amy… y ¡Por favor! —Levanto la vista de golpe, haciendo un gesto muy expresivo que parecía hasta irónico. —Por más cruel que sea… no se merecía eso, ningún humano se merece eso. —Hablaba, sosteniendo la atención de todos. —Yo siento que todo esto es mi culpa… no se ustedes y no quiero involucrarlos si no quieren. Pero sí hay una forma de solucionar todo esto, voy a encontrarla. —Finalizo, antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

— ¡Yo voy contigo! —Hablo Sabrina, apretando sus puños con fuerza. —Yo te metí todas esas ideas de la Piedra Lunar y de las Sirenas. —Dijo con un poco de timidez. —Así que iré contigo.

Lianna sonrió alegre al saber que alguien iba a apoyarla. — ¡Yo también! —Volteo a ver a la azabache. —Yo me siento culpable al igual que tú… Te acompaño. —Allison sonrió con confianza.

—Yo también. —Esta vez hablo el pelirrojo, consiguiendo asombrar un poco a la chica de ojos rosados.

Unos bufidos se escucharon por parte del rubio. — ¿Seremos el Escuadrón Suicida? —Hablo, con la mano en su mentón, fingiendo analizar la situación. — ¡Esta bien! ¡Me apuntó! —Hablo Cody, guiñando un ojo sonriendo con entusiasmo. Exequiel soltó una ligera risa.

—De todas formas… Esta ciudad está condenada. —Afirmo el azabache, a lo que el chico de ojos rojizos, camino hacia él, con un claro gesto de darle la razón.

Levanto la Tablet de Sabrina, pidiendo permiso rápidamente. —Eso es verdad, y al parecer, se está expandiendo como una epidemia. —Alexis colocó en la pantalla el mapa de la ciudad, volviendo a dejar la Tablet en la mesa, para que todos puedan verla. —Miren… Los suicidios comenzaron en el este de la ciudad… —Señalo el lugar indicado. —Y se expandieron hasta el noreste. —Dirige su dedo apuntador al lugar mencionado. —Y considerando que afecta a todo lo que encuentras cerca de la costa, no me sorprende que los medios informativos no avisaran de una posible infección, aquí, en el sureste. —Señalo el último lugar. —Donde esta nuestra escuela. —Explico.

—Esto explica muchas cosas… —Comento Exequiel.

Lianna agarró su mochila, llamando la atención de los presentes. — ¿Qué están esperando? —Pregunto con un tono autoritario. —Cuanto más rápido nos movamos, más rápido acabaremos con esto. —Y con ese dialogo, los presentes se llevaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

* * *

—Las calles dan mucho miedo… —Susurro Allison, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de esa cueva, escuchando los sonidos del agua revotar contra los pies que se movían en ella, causando agradables sonidos.

Exequiel caminaba a su lado, y asintió en respuesta. —Ver todo tan desolado y silencioso, asusta un poco. —Confeso el azabache, observando todo el lugar, iluminando con la linterna del celular, debido a que la luz del solar ya no era tan fuerte a esa hora en comparación al otro día, causando que anden casi en las penumbras. Cody volteo a verlos, entrando en la conversación.

—Sin mencionar que los colectivos no vienen hasta aquí, tuvimos que caminar unas diez cuadras. —Dijo el rubio con fastidio. Cody observó al pelirrojo y a la rubia caminar uno a la par del otro, observando la Tablet. — ¿Qué tienen ahí? —Pregunto acercándose a ambos y fijando su mirada en la pantalla.

Sabrina, sonrió mostrándole la página que tenía varias imágenes con símbolos. —Alexis encontró la traducción de estos símbolos. —Dijo con seguridad, sacando una risa nerviosa en el pelirrojo.

—No del todo. —Corrigió. —Descubrí que es una escritura antigua, ya casi olvidada. —Explicó. —Pero conseguimos encontrar algunos significados de los símbolos. —Hablo Alexis, sonriendo, observando a Sabrina quien asintió energéticamente.

Lianna se detuvo al llegar al final de la cueva. —Bueno, es mejor que nada. —Hablo Exequiel, mientras observaban todos los jeroglíficos escritos en las paredes y en el pedestal. Allison se acercó a la piedra, arrodillándose sobre unas piedras. —Ten cuidado, Allison. —Pidió el azabache al momento de ver como la chica de ojos verdosos tenía la intensión de tocar la piedra, sin causar ningún efecto, soltó un suspiro, aliviada.

— ¿Entonces, y ahora qué? —Pregunto Allison, volteando a ver a Alexis y a Sabrina.

Alexis agarró la Tablet, observando la traducción de cada símbolo. —Dime que símbolo es y yo trataré de traducirlo. —Hablo, observando a Allison, quien le sonrió confiada en respuesta.

—Bueno… Veo una sirena. —Hablo forzando la vista debido a la oscuridad, ante esto Lianna se acercó a ella e ilumino la roca con su celular. —Gracias. —La pelirroja sonrió en respuesta. —Hay un caracol de mar.

—Eso significa _canto_.

—Después… hay un espiral…

—Eso es _Hipnosis_.

—Esto… parece una persona, ligeramente inclinada… como si… estuviera recogiendo algo del suelo.

—Uhm… no, no hay nada de eso.

—Bien… ahora… junto a la persona hay otra sirena, pero parece sentada en un trono.

—Con esa descripción parece ser algo sobre una relación de dependencia. —Hablo Cody, interrumpiendo la traducción.

Alexis volteo a verlo. —Tienes razón, supongamos que eso significa. —Volvió a observar la Tablet. —Continúa, Allison.

—Ahora… está el dibujo del pedestal. Y sigue algo así como… un círculo con un punto dentro.

—No… nada.

—Hay una estrella.

—Eso significa _Poder_.

—Sigue el dibujo de una persona y una sirena, pero hay una línea que los separa de la estrella.

—Algo así como… ¿Mantener apartado el poder de las sirenas y humanos? —Pregunta Exequiel, pensativo.

—Eso creo… —Contesto Alexis. — ¿Qué más hay?

—No tengo idea de cómo describir esto, Alexis. —Confeso Allison, el mencionado se acercó al pedestal, consiguiendo causar ese agradable sonido de agua bajo sus pies, la azabache se apartó, permitiéndole su lugar.

El chico observó un momento los símbolos, tratando de encontrar uno similar en la pantalla. —Este de aquí significa… Alma… de ¿Sirena? —Leyó analizando los símbolos. Junto a la Sirena había el símbolo del circulo con un punto, junto a este… —Un humano... Poder… Tiene poder de ¿Canto? —Balbuceo confundido.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó Sabrina llamando la atención, sosteniendo el celular en sus manos. —Creo que… eso se traduce así: Las _Sirenas_ a través de su _Canto_ , logran _hipnotizar_ a los humanos, y de esta forma _esclavizarlos_. Este _Pedestal_ , mantendrá su _Poder_ , lejos de _Humanos_ y _Sirenas_. —Hizo una pausa. —El _Alma de Sirena_ dentro de un _Humano_ otorga un _Poder_ que le permite _cantar_ … y ahí quede. —Finalizo su redacción.

Alexis volvió a leer los símbolos. —Sigue el símbolo de un jarrón vertiendo agua… no lo entiendo y no está aquí. —Hablo, observando la pantalla de la Tablet.

—Pero mira. —Lianna captó su atención. —Después está el símbolo de hipnosis roto. —Señalo el mismo. —Esto quiere decir… que hay una forma de romper la hipnosis de las sirenas. —Comento la pelirroja sonriendo esperanzada.

El chico de ojos rojizos, volvió a mirar la pantalla y el pedestal. —Sí pero… Aún no sabemos cómo… —Avisó Alexis, dirigiendo su mirada a la parte inferior de la piedra, la cual estaba cubierta de moho haciendo ilegibles el contenido.

* * *

La pelirroja soltó un bufido deprimido. —Oye, no te pongas así. —Pidió Allison, estaban sentados sobre la arena observando el mar. —Al menos descubrimos que la teoría de Sabrina era cierta y que hay una manera de detener todo esto. —Intento animar la azabache, el viento con aroma a agua salada choco contra su rostro, llenando sus pulmones de la relajación que esta traía.

Exequiel colocó sus manos en la arena, estirando la espalda y mirando el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecer, dio un vistazo al panorama, Alexis observando la pantalla de la Tablet y Sabrina tratando de buscar información en su celular, Lianna charlando con Allison y… ¿Uh? Al notar que el rubio estaba ajeno a todos los demás decidió hablarle. — ¿Qué ocurre, Cody? —El chico mantuvo su mirada fija en la arena que cubría sus pies descalzos, levanto su mirada zafiro y observo a sus amigos atentamente, quienes lo miraron aturdidos.

—Estamos aquí desde hace dos horas… —Comentó, confundiendo un poco a sus amigos. Lianna desvió su mirada al mar interesada en comprender a que se debía ese comentario.

 _Estamos aquí desde hace dos horas… ¿A qué viene eso? No es como si importe el horario, aún no ha oscurecido y creí que comeríamos algo aquí en el restaurante Bella Vista… Muero de hambre, con tantas prisas no hemos almorzado…_

 _Espera… El restaurante esta clausurado por la Epidemia, claro eso explica porque no hay gente en la playa, rayos… me cegué tanto en buscar la cura que lo había olvidado, por cierto… esto es extraño… Sí esta zona esta clausurada… ¿No tendría que haber policías? Fue demasiado sencillo llegar hasta aquí, nadie estaba para impedirlo…_

 _Nadie estaba para impedirlo…_

 _Nadie…_

— ¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! —Grito Lianna asombrada, observando a sus amigos sobresaltados por la repentina acción de la chica. Saltó poniéndose de pie de un solo movimiento y se acercó a la orilla, tratando de divisar algo a lo lejos. Podía escuchar a sus amigos llamarla, pidiendo que no se acerque tanto al agua. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas cabezas que se sumergieron al instante, dejando ver sus colas saludar la superficie por un segundo. — ¡No pueden afectarnos! —Anuncio Lianna con euforia, confundiendo y asombrando a sus compañeros. — ¿No lo ven? Esta zona está prohibida para todos los ciudadanos, porque si las escuchan se dirigen al agua. —Explica rápidamente. — ¡Por eso fue tan fácil llegar aquí, y también explica porque nosotros no caemos en su hipnosis! —Cada uno procesaba la información recibida. La pelirroja se acercó a la chica rubia de ojos azulados. —Déjame ver tus notas, Sabrina. —La mencionada no tardó en dárselas, la chica comenzó a leer, caminando de un lado al otro, mientras todos la veían con curiosidad. — El _Alma de Sirena_ dentro de un _Humano_ otorga un _Poder_ …

Lianna hizo una pausa, cuando notó que el pelirrojo se levantaba. —Cuando la piedra dejó salir su poder, afectó también a los humanos más cercanos a ella: a nosotros. —Explico Alexis, comenzando a comprender.

—Pero el poder que el pedestal describía era del canto, ¿eso qué significa? —Pregunto Allison confundida.

—Tal vez es una ironía. —Hablo Exequiel, consiguiendo que Allison lo volteara a ver. —Como algo metafórico. —Respondió.

Sabrina negó con la cabeza. —No… no creo que sea eso… Las personas dicen escuchar una dulce voz… —Pronuncio la rubia. —Pero yo nunca la escuche… Tal vez el poder de esa piedra no nos permite escuchar a las sirenas… De esa forma no caemos en su hipnosis. —Explico, pensativa, cuando su expresión se deprimió. —Nosotros estamos a salvo pero… ¿y los demás?

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Hablo Cody con determinación.

El azabache lo observó un momento. —Es genial tu entusiasmo Cody… Pero somos seis adolescentes tratando de proteger a toda una ciudad. —Le recordó bruscamente. — ¿Okey? Y lo siento por ser tan realista. —Exequiel hizo una pausa. —Pero aunque nosotros no caigamos en su hipnosis, no somos superhéroes, no podemos estar en todas las esquinas de esta ciudad protegiendo a las personas. —Hablo, con seriedad, desviando la mirada sintiéndose incapaz.

—En eso tiene razón. —Apoyo Allison. —Mientras nosotros estamos aquí… quien sabe cuántas personas se están… —Cortó bruscamente con su opinión, cuando diviso algo a lo lejos que consiguió paralizarla.

Los presentes voltearon a ver la causa que asusto a la azabache, encontrándose con una silueta humana caminando torpemente por el muelle. — ¿Esa es…? —Balbuceo Sabrina.

— ¡Cris! —Grito Lianna, tratando de captar su atención, sin ningún éxito. — ¡Cris, detente!

— ¡Cris! ¡No lo hagas! —Esta vez grito Cody, colocando sus manos alrededor de sus labios, intensificando el sonido.

—No… no… ¡Cris! —Esta vez grito Sabrina, mientras los tres restantes corrieron por las escaleras que conectaban la playa con la zona pública de la ciudad.

Por otro lado Lianna comenzó a correr por la playa seguida de Cody, que intentaban llegar al muelle por si sus amigos no llegaban a atrapar a la chica, al menos intentarían salvarla de estar ahogada. — ¡Cris! ¡No las escuches! —Grito la pelirroja con desesperación.

La chica caminaba lentamente, tarareando una canción, mientras la distancia se cortaba a medida que avanzaba.

— ¡Cris! ¡Para! ¡Cris! —Grito esta vez Allison con la respiración entre cortada, sin dejar de correr tan rápido que ya no sentía las piernas.

Las olas golpearon con fuerza las columnas que sostenían el muelle, salpicando el agua salada por todo el lugar, el agua humedeció un poco el cabello castaño de la chica.

— ¡No las escuches! ¡Cris! —Grito Cody, observando a la chica en lo alto del muelle, respirando agitadamente, esperando lo peor. La pelirroja al notar lo cerca que estaba la chica de caer por la orilla, se dirigió al agua, siendo detenida por el rubio. — ¡Espera, Lianna! —Advirtió, la pelirroja volteo a ver lo que había debajo del muelle, percatándose de las miles de piedras que rodeaban la zona.

Lianna sintió la impotencia invadirla. —No puede ser… —Soltó un una respiración agitada. — ¡Cris, por favor! ¡Despierta! —Grito la chica de ojos rosados con mucha fuerza.

… _Un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos… Sin suelo…_

— ¡Noo! —

Una mano sostuvo la muñeca de la chica caída, salvándola en el aire, el peso era tanto que el pelirrojo comenzó a ser arrastrado, juntó con la víctima. — ¡Te tengo! —Exequiel sostuvo la otra mano del chico de ojos rojizos, ayudándolo a regresar a la zona segura, Allison se acercó a la orilla agarrando el otro brazo de la chica conocida como Cris, y entre los tres consiguieron salvar a la joven del suicidio involuntario.

Lianna contuvo el aliento por un segundo antes de volver a respirar al sentir como la tensión de su cuerpo se iba junto con el viento salado que acaricio su ser.

* * *

— ¡Quédate quieta! —Ordeno Exequiel, al sentir como la chica se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, tratando de soltar el agarre que le impedía regresar al mar. Lianna, Sabrina y Cody, corrieron al encuentro con su grupo, notando como Exequiel y Alexis, sostenían a la chica de los brazos, mientras esta luchaba por ser liberada.

Sabrina sonreía aliviada. — ¡Lo hicieron genial! —Halago a los tres. —Estuve tan asustada…

—Sí… Al menos evitamos uno... —Comento Cody.

Lianna observó con detenimiento a la chica, notando como balbuceaba. — ¿Está cantando? —Pregunto, logrando que los presentes guarden silencio y escuchen con atención.

… _Esta canción no debes olvidar…_

… _Ven a cantar…Ven conmigo al mar…_

… _Y dormir en un manto de coral…_

— ¿Esta canción no olvidar? —Balbuceo con curiosidad Allison, mientras la chica no salía de su estado.

Cody suelta un risa. —No… —Las miradas fueron al rubio. —Canta con ritmo. —Dijo con diversión. — _Ven a cantar… Ven conmigo al mar…_ —Canto con un ritmo muy animado y eufórico. — _Y dormir en un manto de coral._ —La chica reacciono. Los dos chicos la soltaron a la sorpresa de que ella parecía dar una gran boconada de aire como si saliera a la superficie después de estar sumergida en la profundidad del océano. Cris observó el panorama desesperadamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? —Hablaba sin entender absolutamente nada y asustada por la incertidumbre. El resto de los presentes se mantuvieron callados, aturdidos a lo que hace poco presenciaron. — ¿Allison? —Dijo al reconocer a una de las personas. — ¿Qué está pasando?

La azabache sonrió compasiva. — ¡Esta todo bien! No te asustes. —Respondió. —Eras como una sonámbula… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele algo? —Pregunto Allison, manteniendo una voz pacífica.

Cris negó con la cabeza, un poco aturdida. —No… Estoy bien… creo… —Balbuceo. —No recuerdo cómo llegue aquí… —Hizo una pausa. — ¡Ah! —Soltó de repente. —Estaba esperando el colectivo… cuando unos autos se salieron de control por la Avenida. —Redactaba, haciendo señas con sus manos. — ¡Hubo un gran accidente! Tenía tanto miedo que comencé a correr, y… después, ya se me olvido… Esta borroso. —Termino por decir.

—Descuida, Cris. —Hablo Exequiel. — ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a algún lado? ¿O llamar un taxi, a tus padres…?

Cris saco su celular y lo contemplo un momento. —No, estoy bien… —Comento. —Iré a la cafetería que está a unas cuadras, cerca de la Avenida. —Hace una pausa. —Llamaré a mis padres para que me vayan a buscar allí. —Guardo el celular y les sonrió a todos con alegría. — ¡Gracias! —Agradeció antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose.

Cuando la chica estuvo lo más alejada posible, las miradas se fijaron en Cody. — ¿Qué? —Pregunto sintiéndose pequeño ante las miradas.

—Tú cantaste… —Hablo Lianna.

—…Y la despertaste. —Finalizo Alexis.

El rubio observó un momento a la chica que se alejaba. —Sí… es verdad. —Acepto. — ¿Ese será el Poder del Canto? —Pregunta que parecía más una afirmación.

— ¡Sí! —Saltó Sabrina con entusiasmo. — ¡Un poder curativo! —Comento. — ¡Una voz curativa! —Pronuncio. — ¡Así podremos salvar a todos! —Anuncio Sabrina encontrando la solución al problema.

* * *

 _Siguiente Capítulo_

 **Escucha esta Canción**

 _Tal vez un misterio…_

 _Que hay que resolver_

 _Aunque aún no puedas ver_

 _La solución te mostraré_

 _¿Puedes escucharla?_

 _¡Ven a escucharla!_

* * *

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Nos leemos Luego!**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
